


海的宝藏 二

by ITOBASTION



Category: yutoyama - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITOBASTION/pseuds/ITOBASTION





	海的宝藏 二

1.

失岛美惠有件很在意的事不知道该不该告诉自己的顶头上司。

近日公司流传起了新总裁金屋藏娇的秘闻，毕竟这位在上任前一直不眠不休如同一个工作机器一般的前市场部部长，上任总裁一个月后却是每天一到下班便准点走出办公室，其准时程度甚至不亚于被称为公司吉祥物的橘猫一到饭点分秒不差醒来找饭碗。

作为总裁的贴身秘书，失岛多次被八卦的同事堵路求她透露点信息。但是自从总裁从人鱼养殖基地回来后，失岛就被要求不用再去中岛宅。如此这般失岛自然是什么都说不出来的，况且说自己上司的八卦这不是要丢掉饭碗的节奏吗？更何况，跟他们说总裁是赶着回家打游戏，有人会信吗？

想到这里，她低下头看了一眼自己手中捧着的一打游戏卡，从任天堂大乱斗到塞尔达传说，可以说是该有的都有了，也不知道总裁究竟是哪儿来的时间把这么些游戏速通的。

手机突然震了起来，她手忙脚乱的接起了电话，对面是熟悉的男声。

“我要的东西准备好了吗？”

“准备好了，明天您来公司就可以拿到了。”

“等不及了，你直接送到我家里来吧。”

说罢就挂了电话。失岛连一句疑问的话都没问出来就被掐断了，她抬头看了一眼公司的钟，悲惨如她今天怕是也要加班了。

认命地走进地下车库，将手中的箱子放进后车厢摆好，她无奈地叹了一口气。掏出手机在导航里输入了地址，载着一箱游戏卡在下班高峰的车流中缓缓驶向中岛宅。

失岛有些不安地按响了门铃，因为堵车的关系，她花了将近一个小时才赶到。刚刚做好被责备的准备，大门就在她面前打开了。

不同于以往的是，这次来开门的是中岛本人。他穿着难得一见的居家休闲服，中岛向失岛伸出了手。失岛被来人震惊得一时没有反应过来，手中的纸箱就被抢走了。

她愣愣地站在门口看着自家总裁也不管门有没有关，抱起箱子就冲上了楼的举动，震惊得怀疑她可能刚刚酒驾了。被抛在原地的她也不知道自己是应该离开还是跟着总裁上楼，直到好心的老管家给她递了一双拖鞋请她进门。

这不是失岛第一次进中岛的家，毕竟自己是中岛还是部长时就提拔到身边的手下，很多工作都会经过她这一层传达给下面的员工。但时隔多月再次进入却是感觉到了别样的氛围，一种早前不存在的，家的温暖。

中岛总裁视工作如第二生命，经常有家不回，连带着她这个小秘书也是经常夜不着家。现在这个宅子里的佣人虽然还是如以前一样各处奔走做自己的工作，但是大家的脸上都洋溢着笑容。宅子的音响不断地播放着失岛从未听过的歌曲，整个人都变得幸福了起来。

老管家给她倒了一杯茶，上好的红茶叶泡出来的茶水温暖了被宅门外的夜风吹过的身体。失岛坐在沙发上等了十多分钟，怎么也不见总裁有下楼或者给自己发消息，不知道自己该去还是该留的她选择接过老管家打算送去中岛房间的咖啡。

“失岛小姐等一下！”老管家突然叫住了一脚踏上楼梯的失岛，将自己手中刚刚倒好的一杯可乐也放进了餐盘。失岛有些疑惑，她记得总裁晚上是不会喝可乐这种碳酸饮料的，毕竟她的上司可是一个有些古板的养生派。像是看出了失岛的不解，老管家眯起眼睛道：“是给少爷的朋友的。”

顶着一头雾水，失岛一边询问着一边敲开了并没有上锁的房门。没有得到回应也没有见到要找的人的她端着餐盘愣在门口不知所措。环顾不再熟悉的房间一周，出乎意料地发现这个主房间有一面墙似乎被打掉了，原本衣帽间的方向似乎开了一个被两块酒红色的绸布遮住

大口子。失岛猜想自己上司可能在对面，便一边说着打扰了一边撩开了绸布。

昏暗的房间只有地板缝中发着幽暗蓝光的LED还亮着，原本摆放衣柜的位置被一个巨大的水箱所占据，超乎想象的庞然大物冲击着失岛的视觉神经。她愣在了原地，突然间，平静的水流变得紊乱了起来，水倒映的光斑如同霓虹灯一般左右闪动，不断打在她得脸上。

失岛发誓自己从没见过这么惊人的场面，半人半鱼的黑影慢慢浮现在了她的面前。通过地面的蓝光，她能清楚地看见那纤细有力的鱼尾上夹杂的红色。人鱼轻轻摆动了它的凤尾，向她靠近。这下，连每一根发丝都看得清清楚楚。失岛惊讶于人鱼绝美的容貌，连什么时候开了灯和有人走到自己身后都毫不知情。

“你怎么还在？”下意识地瑟缩了一下脖子，失岛猛地转头就看到自家总裁双臂环胸不满地皱着眉。

“我...我是受管家之托来送这个的！”在中岛身边做事多年的失岛深知此刻的上司整个人都透露着不快，赶忙将自己手中差点拿不稳的餐盘递向上司。

中岛闻言点了点头，接受了这个理由。他将盘子摆在水箱前的小桌上。本就不大的小桌子上堆满了游戏手柄和主机，失岛难得见到自家上司像个宅男一样扒开堆成小山一样的游戏卡腾地方放箱子。

中岛一偏头就看见某位人鱼双手扒在玻璃上眼巴巴地望着自己手中的可乐，他又瞥了一眼站在墙边目不转睛地盯着山田看的失岛，突然就有点牙痒。

“失岛！”

“是！”

“你怎么还在这里站着？我有要求你把后天会议要用的数据今天做出来了吧，你做完了吗？”

失岛被上司严厉的语气说得难过地低下了头。正当她在思索是不是该就这么退出去的时候，玻璃水箱那边传来了轻轻敲打玻璃的声音，失岛抬起脑袋，只见那个人鱼举起了自己的右手，先是指了指她，然后对她做了个加油的动作。

像是被施了魔法一般，失岛突然觉得自己被打了一管鸡血。她冲人鱼笑着鞠了一躬道：“我马上就回去做！那我就先告辞了中岛先生！”，说罢推门走了出去，完全忘记了先前中岛的要求是明天下班前完成。

 

中岛觉得自己好像看见失岛是一蹦一跳地出去的，完全没有达到自己的目的的男人只好将内心的不满宣泄在了让他如此烦躁的起因身上。

“山田！为什么有陌生人进来了你没有敲玻璃，万一对方是坏人怎么办？”

像个老父亲一样的指责山田的心大。山田听着跃出水面，双臂倚在玻璃箱上，笑着听中岛碎碎念。等到中岛说完才伸出手指了指方才中岛去拿偷藏着零食的小房间，大意就是“你不是就在附近吗？”

其实中岛也想不明白为什么自己总是能莫名理解这个人鱼的意思，但是这还是有好处的。至少能在对方吐槽自己的时候有指向性地反击。

“但是你不在我的视线里啊！”

山田歪着头思考了一下，指了指支撑着自己的液体，冲中岛发出了“水”的字音。

多亏了中岛两个月来本着好奇心的语言教学和山田对人类综艺节目的兴趣。原本被认为不会说话不会识字的人鱼已经能说出一些简单的人类语言。

“你就是躲到水里坏人也是能抓到你的。”

“裕翔...在..保护...不怕！”

中岛被直白的信任冲击地一时愣住，随后露出了今夜进门后的第一个笑容，对在玻璃箱顶的山田温柔地说：“嗯...我会在的。”

山田其实并不太理解中岛为什么会因为自己这么几个词就变得温柔起来，但是对于他来说，只要看到中岛笑，他就会很开心。

因为中岛是他的家啊...

2.

中岛看着笑到眯起眼睛的人鱼，恍惚间想起了它来到这个地方的第一天。那个时候的自己还是抱着要养一只很麻烦的宠物的心态把它接回了家，刚刚接手公司积压的压力却在与人鱼相识的那个夜晚，被人鱼的歌声全数净化。

那个有歌声陪伴的夜晚，他在不知不觉中对这个人鱼敞开了心扉，接纳了它的存在。

从那以后，他喜欢上了在闲暇的时候带着书或者工作跑到这个房间里来，不仅仅是为了听人鱼的歌谣，也是为了更了解一点这闯入他平淡生活的同居者。

山田到家后的第二天，中岛特意请了一天假想在家里看看这条人鱼的日常生活是什么样的。然而事情却完全不如中岛所想的那般有趣。

人鱼在水箱里，不是吹自己的头发丝玩就是戏弄自己的食物。抓住活的小鱼的鱼尾，提着它在水中旋转，随后将晕头转向的小鱼放开，欣赏够它不知所向地游行后再咧开嘴将它轻松咬碎。

唯一超乎中岛预想的只有在残酷的暴行过后，山田会向在旁边围观的中岛露出可以堪称狡黠的笑容，哪怕他的齿间仍沾有鲜血。

古老而残酷的美学，这是中岛给出的评价。

默默参观完人鱼进餐的中岛觉得自己果然还是有些不能理解人鱼这种生物，他捞起有冈留下的饲养守则，翘着二郎腿坐在水箱旁边的沙发上，一条一条仔细看了起来，仿佛昨天交给管家说只要别养死了的不是他本人一样。

有冈的笔记可以说是非常细致了，中岛翻了一半大概就已经搞清楚了山田其实是个极为怕生的人鱼，但是熟了就会很粘人。中岛想了想山田昨天夜里趴在水箱边看着他的样子，今早还就着那个姿势睡着的样子，似乎还是挺有道理的。

翻至下一面，中岛倒是看到了一个很有意思的信息：请准备一些电子游戏。

没想到还是个网瘾少年啊？中岛回头看了一眼漂在水面上有一搭没一搭拿手拍水的山田，惊奇地想着真是人鱼不可貌相。

山田被盯得莫名其妙地侧过身子与他对望，只见中岛勾唇一笑便拿起手机走出了房间，山田对此更疑惑了。

也就是山田吃掉一条鱼的功夫，中岛就推开门走了进来。山田看着男人一脸求表扬的表情让开身子，好奇地放下了只剩下骸骨的食物。

只见一群仆人将还没撕掉包装膜的电视和手柄抬了进来。中岛炫耀地冲山田挑了挑眉，却只看到他的小人鱼扒在玻璃壁顶，双眼放着光地死死盯着那些游戏专用的仪器。

“这是给...”

“要！”

中岛的话还没有说完就被山田打断。

从小到大从没被人这么插过嘴的小少爷有些不满地想将手柄藏起来，但是迫于山田乞求的眼神实在太过可爱，中岛最后还是撇着嘴将罩了防水膜的游戏手柄递给了眼巴巴望着手柄的小人鱼。

从山田熟练的操作手法就可以看出来，这个家伙在研究所肯定是经常抱着这类玩意儿过日子的。但是一想到跟山田见面的那个昏暗小房间不像是有这类东西的地方，中岛不由得对研究所越感好奇。

“啊！没有...”

在中岛思考的时间里独自琢磨了半晌的山田发现这个机子里面空空如也，什么东西都没有，这让他十分怀念有冈大贵那满是游戏的机子。他一低头便发现中岛背对着他托着下巴不知道在想什么，有些生气地拿鱼尾拍了拍水箱壁。

有力的鱼尾敲击玻璃的砰砰声打断了中岛的思考，他诧异地回头，顺着山田嘟起来的嘴巴望过去，反应了几秒才明白这人鱼是在谴责他连一个游戏都没有下载好是想让他干什么。

想到自己为了炫耀赶忙去订了一套自己并不怎么用的装备，居然一时激动得连下载游戏都忘记，中岛不禁想要扶额。这种事情在他身上发生的次数实在是太少了，以至于他一时都想不出该怎么挽救。

这边的中岛还在想该怎么将自己的失误糊弄过去，头顶上方却倒下来了大片的水将中岛淋了个透湿。撩开贴在额头遮住了眼睛的刘海，中岛不满地瞥了一眼恶作剧的始作俑者。只见他的小人鱼将反射着红光的鱼尾举出水面，开心地左右晃动着。

看着这样的家伙，中岛完全无法生起气来。

“你真是...”

一个可爱的家伙。

直到这一天的傍晚还是没有下载完任何游戏，一人一鱼光是将设备连上网络就花了几个小时。

对人类科技一窍不通的人鱼和养尊处优没有接触过这类情况但是为了面子和自己的脾气愣是要自己连上网络的两个家伙，窝在这小小的房间里研究了一个下午。期间山田还会不时用自己那说得并不熟练的人类语言对中岛的行为指指点点，两个家伙就这么一边拌着嘴一边忙着，总算是在夜幕降临之前连上了网络。

这么一折腾完，中岛算是彻底没有力气再陪山田玩游戏了。将电视打开后往浴室走了几步，突然想起来了什么似的，拎起桌子上的防水膜给电视遥控器包了层膜后向水箱里丢了过去。

山田浮上水面一把抓住了遥控器冲要去洗澡的中岛眨了眨眼睛，在后者的点头示意下，咧着嘴换台找节目。

等到中岛洗完澡坐上沙发并回复了几封工作邮件，转过了头来便发现山田似乎已经盯着旅游频道看了很久。

感受到了中岛的目光，水中一边吐着泡泡一边死死看着屏幕的山田慢慢转过头来。

“怎么一直看这个频道？”中岛指了指屏幕上的丹麦旅游攻略节目。

山田反应了一会儿才算是明白了中岛的意思，不知道该怎么告诉中岛。

这个时候节目主持人刚刚好介绍到了丹麦著名的小美人鱼铜像，山田突然激动得伸出手臂猛地点击水箱壁，中岛顺着他手指的方向看到了那个铜像。

“这是什么？你的祖先？”中岛对山田这突如其来的激动情绪感到莫大的好奇。

山田食指轻点下唇，思考了片刻，有些为难地点了点头。

“不是祖先吗？那是什么？”

“唔...Hjem.”

“不是很懂你在说什么...”中岛歪着头冲山田摆了摆手，完全不知道就是自己这句话让山田燃起了学习人类语言的兴趣。

山田有些闷闷不乐的转过身子，他又一次在两人的语言障碍上感受到了挫败，整条鱼都沮丧得在水中沉降。

看着这样悲伤的山田，中岛站起身走到水箱边，抬起右手轻轻拍在箱壁上。在水底的山田感受到了水流的震动，抬起脑袋望着面色温柔像是想通了什么似的的中岛。

有些不明所以地游到了中岛面前，抬起了自己的左手，将它放在了中岛右手的位置。隔着厚厚的玻璃壁，虽然体温无法传达给彼此，但山田还是感觉自己被中岛带来的安全感所包围着。

寂静的房间，电视上还在播放着节目，中岛沉着眼眸对山田说：

“不管你有什么样的过去，不管你有什么想法，也不管你是不是能听懂我说的话，我只想告诉你，这里以后就是你的家了。”

“唔...呜...家？”山田有样学样地模仿着中岛的发音，有些笨拙的举动取悦了心中软得一塌糊涂的中岛。

“是啊，是你的家。”

虽然这时的山田并不能理解这句话到底代表着多么沉着的承诺，但是他多少也能感受到中岛的变化，这让他感到快乐。

“Jeg er meget glad.”

3.

研究所多久没有面临过这样的局面了，上一次连所长都出面还是中岛家那位小少爷来的时候吧。

此刻，所有的研究人员都被叫了出来，他们那平常不可一世的所长此刻抖得像一只受惊的鹌鹑一样在所有科研人员的最前方面对着来者的扫视。

穿着西装的男人静静地扫视了面前的科研人员一遍又一遍，直到身旁的下属抱着研究所内部使用的平板向他报告那条他一直在找的人鱼已经不在研究所内部。

“老板，系统显示32号在上个月已经被调离了这里。”

男人有些意外地瞥了一眼瑟瑟发抖的所长，冲旁边拿着枪抵着所长的黑衣男挑了一下眉毛。听见背后手枪上膛的声音，所长就差没跪下来了。他不住地哭喊着自己完全不知情这件事。

男人弹了弹手中的烟灰，笑着说道：“但是这个合同上面写着合同鉴证人是副所长啊。”

“什么？”所长冷汗直流。

“你最好给我一个合理的解释。让我丢掉了这么宝贵的一个试验资料，总得给点什么报偿吧？”

“先生！我们这个研究所没有副所长啊！”

“哦？”男人勾了勾手指，身后的下属递过来一个电脑，男人将当天所长将中岛裕翔带去小房间的画面送到所长面前。“那这个蘑菇头男人是谁？”

“我...不认识他...我是说真的！我不认识他！”

“那还是处理掉吧...”

 

人类的性命往往就是这么脆弱不堪，但是他们却总把自己放在一个统治者的地位上。

男人其实看得出来这个所长的确是什么都不知道，但是，接触过人鱼元祖的人果然还是越少越好吧...

“中岛家？”男人套好外套，向研究所外走去。

 

“真是越来越有趣了。”


End file.
